Software
thumb|Tipps für den BB 8700g Software & Gadgetism – Pointer und Tipps zu Add-Ons und Vorgehen für den BlackBerry 8700g: von RIM (Blackberry) selbst diverse Freeware, Spiele, Klingeltöne, Hintergrundbilder, Anwendungen - allerdings nur - OTA - http://mobile.blackberry.com Mails GMail mobile Wer einen GMail-Account hat und nutzt, ist mit m.gmail.com gut beraten. Möglicher Einsatz: Wirklich wesentliche Mails werden direkt an den BB geroutet. Die nicht ganz so wesentlichen Mails (oder Sammelaccounts, Newsfeeds, wasauchimmer) gehen an GMail und werden dort mit »labels« vorsortiert. m.gmail ist schlank und frisst sehr wenig Bandbreite und teure Bits. Mails können mit beliebigen BB-Browser bei Gelegenheit gelesen werden. Mails mit GMail filtern und weiterleiten Szenario: * 2 IMAP-accounts, je für privaten und geschäftlichen Einsatz: und * 1 GMail-account ohne POP-Option: * 1 Blackberry-account Beide IMAP-accounts leiten *alles* weiter an Auf GMail Filter mit "labels" so einrichten und zuvor intensiv stresstesten, dass tatsächlich nur die relevanten und unterwegs wesentlichen Mails an weitergeroutet werden. Mehr dazu, wenn mein Setup passt, so ganz zufrieden bin ich noch nicht. Browser OperaMini statt des eingebauten Browsers verwenden OperaMini (aka »Operette«) ist ein subjektiv schnellerer Browser als der eingebaute und unterstützt in der aktuellsten Version auch MIDP 2. BB System Software >4.0 ist Voraussetzung. Für den 8700g als Download (Win/Zip), dann mit dem »Application Loader« via BB Desktop installieren: mini.opera.com (ZIP) Andere BB-Modelle brauchen möglicherweise eine andere Version, Übersichtsseite hier. * OTA-Download bei mini.opera.com * Kleines Tutorial bei opera.com E-Plus Access Point Settings »Automatic Configuration Tool«: http://www.eplus.de/frame.asp?go=/dienste/0/0_0/0_0.asp :Address: internet.eplus.de :Username: eplus :Password: gprs :DNS: 212.23.97.2 :DNS: 212.23.97.3 Eventuell nützlicher Kleinkram Bei mobile.beiks.com gibt es einige kostenfreie und -pflichtige Angebote für Phrasebooks, Dictionaries oder ein English Language Acronyms Dictionary vom Englischen in andere Sprachen. Gratis ist das Marketing Terms Dictionary. Grundlage ist immer die »phrase book viewer application« und die wiederum braucht OS4.0 oder grösser. Bei jedem der Pakete ist der »phrase book viewer« gebündelt dabei. Als Sprachen ebenda: Arabic, Chinese, French, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese (EU), Russian, Spanish. Wenn man es übertreiben mag, dann gibt es die jeweiligen Sprachen auch als Audio-Modul in mp3-Form für die 71xx und 87xx (als Beispiel für Französisch, wiegt gut 1.5 Mb und ist OTA damit ein wenig sperrig, via Desktop sorgenfrei). Bilder auf den Berry schieben Die Bildgrösse für 87xx sollte bei 20-30kb oder kleiner liegen, die Dimensionen bei 240×122 oder 240×202 (Quelle). Größere Bilder machen nicht wirklich Sinn, würde nur Bandbreite fressen. Kleinerrechnen mache ich mit dem kostenlosen Irfanview, da geht das sehr schön. Nach dem Kleinerrechnen sich selbst an die eigene Mailadresse die Bilder als Attachment schicken, dann einzeln auf den BB speichern. Anwendungen allgemein Anwendungen simulieren, erst dann installieren (Hardcore) Bei blackberry.com gibt es auch einen Java-basierten device simulator (Funktion ungeprüft, Registrierung erforderlich). Vielleicht ist das eine hübsche Alternative zum Testen von Anwendungen, ohne sich im Fehlerfall den BB zu zerschießen. Anwendungen deinstallieren Selbst installierte Anwendungen lassen sich wieder entfernen über /Optionen/Erweiterte Optionen/Anwendungen – Anwendung wählen, entfernen. Diese Lösung trifft aber - zumindest für das Blackberry 8310 - definitiv nicht zu. Hier gibt es scheinbar keinerlei Möglichkeiten eine Anwendung, die man direkt installiert hat, ohne Zuhilfename eines PCs wieder zu entfernen. Eine Menüauswahl "entfernen" ist hier nirgends vorhanden. Lediglich die Eigenschaften oder die Berechtigungen können hier bearbeitet werden. J2ME und MIDP 1.0/2.0 Blackberry unterstützt J2ME und MIDP 1.0, die neueren Modelle auch MIDP 2.0. Das heißt man kann (wenigstens theoretisch) jede J2ME und MIDP 1.0 der für andere PDAs und Handies gebauten Java-Apps nutzen. Installation geschieht OTA (over the air) via GPRS, die unten angegebenen Links im BB-Browser öffnen (+ beten). Instant Messaging (IM) Einiges probiert und dann doch zur Bezahlware gegriffen, nutzt ja nix. IM+ Die SHAPE Services GmbH bietet für 50 USD "IM+" an. Der kann MSN, Yahoo!, ICQ, AOL, Jabber und Google Talk gleichzeitig. Sehr elegant, wenn man an einem Jabber-Server hängt, der alle diese Protokolle spricht: dann reicht der Login beim Jabber und Verbindung in alle anderen Protokolle wird hergestellt. Die Kontaktlisteninformationen bleiben dabei auf dem Jabber-Server und man spart mehrfaches einloggen. Läuft auch im Hintergrund, wenn man das möchte. Hinreichend stabil. übernimmt gerne mal die bekannte Morgenblöde. Zu erwerben bei shapeservices.com (Nein, ich hab nix davon.) Google Talk Alternative: Google Talk, Download nur mit IE 5.0+ Karten thumb|Google Maps Download auf einem [[7290|BlackBerry 7290]] Google Maps Google Maps Mobile (OTA-Download unter www.google.de/gmm) – Klappt wirklich ganz ordentlich, die übertragenen Volumina sind allerdings auch nicht von schlechten Eltern … Anmerkung: Bei meinem BB 8310 und der z.Zt. aktuellen Version von Google Maps 3.2.1 stelle ich fest, dass in der Programmübersicht des Desktopmanagers (V.5) noch immer die alte 2.x-er Version angezeigt wird. Lasse ich jetzt ein beliebiges Programm de-/installieren, dann wird jedes mal Google Maps 3.x mit deinstalliert und muss immer wieder neu aufgespielt werden. Das sorgt doch für einigen überflüsigen Traffic, von der Arbeit der Neueinrichtung der Favoriten usw. ganz zu schweigen. -> Nachtrag: Das Problem war mit dem Update auf die neueste Desktopsoftware behoben! J2MEMap Abgefahren (und nicht getestet) ist J2MEMap. J2MEMap macht GoogleMaps mit Overlays, siehe Screenshots. Download J2meMap for BlackBerry (alx) möglich. Benötigt: * mindestens MIDP 2.0 mit ausreichend freiem RAM und eine HTTP-Verbindung * CLDC 1.0/1.1 MicroSky (Sternenkarten) Wieder im Urlaub und wieder die Sternenkarte vergessen? MicroSky hilft weiter. : "MicroSky is a planetarium for mobile/cell devices with Java-support and a connection to the Internet (preferably GPRS or UMTS). It is a very small J2ME-Midlet client/server application which retrieves its starcharts from the skyserver. It can display 2.500.000 stars, 8.000 deep sky objects, the constellations, the planets, local horizon, 1000 current comets, and minor planets. MicroSky provides lots of functions and settings for customizing the MicroSky-Charts to your individual needs. Microsky v3 extends v2 with even more functions such as a more polished style, Bluetooth-GPS support and a offline mode that reduces the GPRS costs and enables MicroSky for outdoor regions without GPRS reception." : … was mal echt eine gute Idee ist ...: wo man viele Sterne sieht, ist ja meist der Hund begraben ;-) Vorher muss man sich (kostenlos) registrieren. Und dann die auf die BlackBerries passende Variante auswählen. Xing Verwaltung von Geschäftskontakten? – Xing hat auch eine schmalbandige Variante unter mobile.xing.com. Telefonauskunft Klicktel bietet einen gratis OTA-Download – Funktioniert bei mir oft, nicht immer. Warum, das weiß der Himmel. Standardbrowser muss der Blackberry Browser sein sonst schlägt die Verbindung immer wieder fehl. Bei Proxy mit Authentifizierung muss der Browser nach der Installation einmal eine Seite öffnen um sich an dem Proxy zu authentifizieren. Beworben mit: * Zugriff auf den aktuellen klickTel Datenbestand * Anruf direkt aus dem Suchergebnis * Suche im Telefon- und Branchenbuch * Inverssuche * Zugriff auf klickTel infoEinträge * Postleitzahlensuche * Umgebungskarte * Routenplanung * Routenplanung und Umgebungskarte direkt aus dem Suchergebnis RSS Feed Piconews ist ein sehr guter Newsreader - http://www.piconews.com/ - bzw. - OTA - http://piconews.com/piconews.jad SMS wird Email das Programm - sms2mail - wandelt hereinkommenden SMS in ein E-Mail um und leitet dieses dann an die eigene E-Mail-Adresse weiter http://cms.bfinet.de/BFI2006/bfi_produkte/sms2mail/bfi_sms2mail.asp?navid=20 bzw. - OTA - http://www.bfinet.de/sms2mail/sms2mail.jad Administration raspBerry+ raspBerry+ ist ein webbasierte Administrations Platform für den Blackberry Enterprise Server for Exchange. Man kann gruppenbasierend User anlegen/löschen und den Status abfragen sowie vom handheld den Status abfragen ihn aktivieren oder löschen. Die Blackberry Services lassen sich verwalten und es existiert ein kleiner Download Bereich sowie ein Komentar-System.